first kiss
by Maya2735
Summary: ...she runs away for a week and then comes back and this happens


Maya's POV:

I knew that I was broken inside. I knew that no one will love or care for a broken girl. I let my heart hope for once and here I am "broken". I wish that riley never told Lucas how I felt. It would have been better because I won't be sure if he will reject me or no. But now I am sure that I will never be more than a best friend to him or just a mere friend. I saw the way he looked at her when Farkle announced that she still loved him. He froze but his eyes followed her every step, his facial expressions softened and he looked as if he was saved. I decided to step away after that. I called Shawn and asked him if I can stay with him for a week in LA and he was more than happy to hear that I am coming. My mum agreed after all they are dating and Shawn is soon moving back to NY soon and they, I mean we will move together to a new house next to riley's house. I didn't have the courage to tell anyone that I am going. I just wanted to give riley and Lucas time to explore their feelings and fall in love again after all I am the one who ruined their relationship. What about my feelings you may ask? I will just forget about them…I did that for two years. It will hurt but I am used to feeling this way. Lucas deserves a princess and I am just a sad broken girl. Lucas deserves Riley. I packed my stuff shut down my phone and left for a week. I cried for most of it and when it ended I was not sure that I want to go back. But I had to. As soon as I set foot in front of my house I heard a familiar squeal and Riley ran and hugged me.

R: I miss you

M: I miss you too

R: I am talking to you by the way…she said and I knew exactly why because I escaped

M: Riles…I needed that. Surprisingly I saw her nodding

R: we all miss and by the way I need to tell you something about luc you she smiled but I interrupted her

M: I am way too tired to talk about him now riley we can do that tomorrow if it's okay with you…I begged and she just nodded again and hugged me

She spent the day with me helping me unpack. She spent her time talking about different topics and I just nodded and agreed. She is just a ray of sunshine and she is being who she is. She gave me all information that I skipped in school and all the gossip. But she asked a specific question that froze me

R: Maya do you hate me because I liked Lucas?

M: Riley do you hear yourself? I can't hate you! You are my sister. For god's sake, I knew you since we were 2 years old! We shared everything our happy and sad moments. We are sisters riley! Never question that anymore

R: I just needed to hear that she said with teary eyes and hugged me again

M: love you riles

R: love you to peaches

We watched a movie and ate pizza. We laughed our hearts out. We were riley and Maya again as if nothing happened. She kept trying to say something about Lucas yet I kept changing the topic not allowing her to finish her sentences. I didn't want to hear anything about him nothing. At least till I face him talk to him and give him my blessings to date riley and set everything right. Riley went home at 7 pm and I knew what my next step was. I was going to visit a certain cowboy. This is the first time I knock on his window and it took him a minute to open. When he saw that it was me he froze. I didn't wait for him to invite me in. I just entered taking in the cozy warmth and smell of his room. Even in his room I feel so safe…I needed to end this fast and to go back home.

L: why did you leave? He finally decided to talk

M: that's a long story…I came here to tell you something Lucas. I saw how he looked at me as if I had a second head

L: Lucas? He questioned

M: listen Lucas…I want to keep this short and clear. I am here to give you my blessings on your relation with riley. You are allowed to go out with her, love her and be hers. And I won't change not with you not with her; I will be your best friend no matter what…So goodbye Lucas.

I didn't know what power possessed me but I walked to him and kissed him on his cheek and turned to walk away. But I felt a hand reach for mine and grab me back. I faced him questioning his hand never left mine.

M: Lucas?

L: you are crying he informed wiping my tears with the thumb of his other hand

M: oh was all I can utter, I knew that was blushing and I needed to avoid his gaze so I looked at the floor but his thumb pushed my face up so I was looking at him now

L: I miss you. Why did you leave? He asked never taking his gaze of me

M: I needed a break…I whispered

L: from me? He sounded hurt for some reason

M: not just you…But the situation…I was broken. Now my tears started to stream down my face and this made Lucas hug me

L: I am so sorry Maya. He never sounded do sincere

M: never apologize for loving riley. You are perfect for each other. Be with her I said as I pushed him of me but he didn't move he just tightened his grip

M: Lucas?

L: I am sorry for pushing you away. I am sorry for every tear you shed. I am sorry for breaking your heart. Tears started to form in his deep green orbs

M: you are not responsible for any of those Lucas… never blame yourself smiled at him

L: I love you he blurted out

M: what? No Lucas you are just confused and you pity my situation

L: I love you. He repeated

M: you love riley I tried to get of his grip but he didn't let me

L: she knows that I love you and she blessed our relation. She moved on

M: she was talking about you all day. And I am no plan B Lucas. Just let me go. I yelled

L: she was trying to tell you that picked you and she is okay with it. And you were never my plan B. Maya I love you. I didn't get how I feel till I lost you for a week. I spent the week isolated, sad; barely breathing…You are the fire within in me. You ignite my soul…You give me reasons to live. Being with riley was a safe choice for a boy who changed cities, and was afraid to get refused by people. Being with riley was nice but we never clicked because my eyes kept drifting to yours and my smile grew bigger whenever I saw you. Hell I spent hours imagining how it feels to hold you to kiss you, to love you…

I was lost. I didn't know what I should do or how I should react. Lucas kept looking at me and his eyes never drifted from mine. I felt him leaning in and my heart started to race. What is he doing? I felt his breaths on my face. His eyes closing as his soft lips touched mine. And I copied his action and closed my eyes. We stayed like that for a moment not kissing but our lips just touching as if savoring the moment and filling the emotional gap that we had for a week. Then I felt him starting to kiss me. The kiss was passionate, logging, and loving. It was my very first kiss. We stopped kissing for the lack of air and I felt a kiss on my forehead.

M: my first kiss. I said smiling and out of breath

L: My first love, I know, one of my nightmares was losing the chance of sharing your first kiss and all your coming firsts. I blushed hearing those words coming from my cowboy…You heard it right mine and mine only

M: I love you…it felt good to say it out loud

L: I love you too


End file.
